


Друг

by Iron_Nishizaki



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, couple of references to the eighth season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Nishizaki/pseuds/Iron_Nishizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I: "Носит земля меня много столетий, создателем дан мне лик человечий..."<br/>II: "Раздавлен своим непосильным веком, Доктор, ну что же ты, будь человеком!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Доктор

*  
Носит земля меня много столетий,  
Создателем дан мне лик человечий,  
Может, прикрылся бы шкурой овечьей,  
Но я далеко не волк. 

Так пролетают века за веками,  
Сменяются эвересты полями.  
И копятся те, кто уже не с нами,  
Кого я спасти не смог. 

Третья планета по звездному кругу,  
Люди как листья сменяют друг друга.  
Сколько колец насчитают на срубе  
Столба под моей главой?

Носит по свету к востоку от рая,  
Но когда рядом шагает косая,  
Доктор танцует и Доктор спасает,  
А кто же спаситель _мой_?

Однажды такая тоска накатит,  
Ключи за спиной соберет предатель,  
Меня не таким заложил создатель,  
Но всё я приму на грудь. 

Пойдёт брат на брата, встав из могилы,  
Земля тянуть будет меня за жилы,  
Сдаюсь я, и ты, друг мой, победила:  
Один продолжаю путь.


	2. Мастер

*  
С кривой улыбкой и пряной статью монстр, примерив людское платье, с безумным взглядом спешит на север:   
Поднять из могил все людское племя.  
\- А ты говорил, в чудеса не веришь. Ну что же, тогда смотри. 

Гадкое лезет с нутра наружу.  
\- Без верной силы - кому ты нужен?   
На каждой планете и в каждом мире раны на сердце становятся шире.  
\- Ты не успеешь сказать четыре: девчонка предаст на три. 

По выкрутасам этой вселенной, пока сгорает твой дом нетленный, люди вопят:  
\- А что делать с нами?  
Ты им в ответ лишь пожмёшь плечами:  
\- Планета ваша, решайте сами, убейте свою луну. 

\- Разбитый своим непосильным веком, Доктор, ну что же ты, будь человеком! - монстр смеётся и дразнит умело.   
Ты пишешь "за" или "против" мелом, а ниже:   
пусть не герой на белом, но совесть свою спасу.

Марш барабанов сильней и громче, а на груди разошелся шовчик: старая рана зияет оскалом,  
Железная армия станет даром!  
Хочешь порядка хотя бы в малом, так и сам нарисуешь круг.

А монстр щебечет знакомой вязью, играет с новой и пылкой страстью:  
\- Не напрягайся, - шепчет, - так шибко, такой упрямый, седой, не гибкий. Я укажу на твою ошибку:  
Монстра не называют "друг".


End file.
